


Android Emotions are like Human Emotions

by catturner7007



Series: Android Emotions and Everyday Life [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android connecting, Confused Robots, Connor Deserves Happiness, Extremely Minor Violence, Fluff, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson cares, Hugging, M/M, Post good ending, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, RK900 discovers who he is, dorks falling in love, that’s the only reason why the rating is teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catturner7007/pseuds/catturner7007
Summary: Connor returns to the Cyberlife tower to make the remaining RK800 models safe for deviance. After accomplishing his task he notices a single android in a room on its own. An RK900.(Or my take on how RK900 gets discovered after the good ending.)





	Android Emotions are like Human Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my take on the dynamics of RK800 and RK900. And the missing fic that no other creator seems to have done. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3  
> -catturner7007

The snow was beautiful. Connor had never truly appreciated it before this moment. With his newly unlocked emotions and opinions, he was overwhelmed at the sheer amount of things that now caused reactions in him. Even just on his way to chicken feed everything around him affected him in some way. Connor couldn’t feel cold in the way that humans did, he didn’t feel the… unpleasantness that humans did, however, he could still acknowledge that his body was running at a different temperature. The same went with heat as well. So as the snowflakes danced around Connor, basked in the little amount of afternoon sunlight, he found it quite interesting as the small icicles melted on his arms and caused his temperature sensors to spring into action. 

Regardless of Connor’s lack of some human sensations, one of the important ones that Connor could experience was happiness. In the present, enveloped in Hank’s warm embrace, Connor could literally say that in this moment he was the happiest he had ever felt. The comfort of being in Hank’s arms and the reassurance that came with it was the greatest feeling he had experienced since becoming a deviant. Connor nuzzled his face into Hank’s neck as the lieutenant's arms wrapped around the android’s waist. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

“Me too.” 

Hushed words between the two, one mingled with a white mist and the other muffled by the human’s neck. It didn’t matter who uttered what words. The message was there and they were glad to be together, safe. They stayed in that moment for a while, feeling content in each other’s arms before Hank softly spoke up, “I’m sorry for what happened at the tower. I-I didn’t mean to become a liability. It’s just that- He was you-! He pretended to be you.” The arms around Connor’s waist tightened slightly. “Fuckin’ lyin’ bastard.” 

Connor pulled away from the hug gently and held Hank’s face, forcing him to face him, “Lieutenant. You have nothing to apologise for. That android was an exact replica of my model, complete with my past uploaded memories. There is no way you could have known. Please do not blame yourself for anything that happened in that tower. We got out safe and that’s all that matters now.” 

Hank grumbled something under his breath about blame and his faults but in the end submitted to the android’s determined look and lay his head on Connor’s shoulder in defeat with a low chuckle. “So what now?”

“It has been a long day as you would say. I urge you to go home and get some rest. I would inform you of the evacuation orders for Detroit that is going on currently but I will refrain as I am 79% sure you know and have already disregarded the information.” The small smile on Connor’s lips was the beginning of the development of Connor’s true personality. 

Hank huffed a laugh in agreeance but quickly jumped back to serious, “And what about you?”

Connor briefly looked to the side before looking back at Hank, “I am going to return to the cyberlife tower to locate anymore of the remaining RK800 models. If Markus attempts to convert them with their current programs and protocols it could be extremely dangerous to all parties involved. The RK800 models have increased precautions to prevent them from becoming deviant. These were put in place from their intention to be integrated into the police profession and so I cannot guarantee that Markus would be able to convert them through his usual method. I’m… worried that they would become violent before converting. Being a prototype means that their actions could be unpredictable and I need to go there before Markus or any other android tries to awaken them. ” 

Hank took a moment to process the information provided to him. “I really don’t want you going back to that blasted place. Are they not going to try to deactivate you, if you show up?” 

“They have no ground to stand on, they cannot kill the android that was just on TV leading the deciding factor in a major rebellion against humans. There’d be too much publicity and they’re already going to be facing massive media issues in the upcoming months. They wouldn’t take the risk.”

Hank sighed, “Shoulda known there’d be no changing your mind. You’d better come straight to my place after you finish up there. I’m not letting you go back wherever you normally do. For today, at least, you’re staying with me.” 

Connor beamed, “Thank you Lieutenant.”

“Outside of work it’s Hank from now on.”

Connor lightly laughed, “Thank you… Hank. I’ll see you at home later. I called an autonomous cab for you. Please get home safely.”

\----------------------------------------

Connor walked up the driveway towards the cyberlife tower that he had been in just a few hours ago. The place was noticeably different to the last time Connor had been there. There were no longer any guards at the driveway intercom, the gate was already down and at the door the lights inside were dimmed- in a power saving mode. 

There weren’t no people. There were a few employees rushing around with devices in arms, however, none paid any attention to Connor. It was easy enough to locate the android storing warehouses and get down to them. The elevator was surprisingly stripped of the previous security and instead was open to any user. Connor deducts that it has something to do with the many non cyberlife employees that are likely to run through the place with a fine tooth comb for news articles and many other media appearances. 

The elevator reaches the first floor designated for android storage. Connor’s mission was to simply find the RK800 models and strip them of their deviant defences. Perhaps mission wasn’t the best word for what he was doing, he was not following orders, he was accomplishing a task that he wanted to. It was different to his previous missions and tasks. 

The androids were lined up in rows upon rows of the same model. Each room of the floor was designated to a specific model or profession. Connor walked past the big rooms filled with the common android models, the RK800 series were prototypes and so they wouldn’t be in an of the larger rooms. With Connor’s scanning he could tell that the smaller rooms were at the further end of the level. 

It was kind of unnerving seeing so many of the same faces and models lined up perfectly. Like an army. Connor was still getting used to emotions but he could tell that he was currently feeling unpleasant ones. He hadn’t anticipated how much the numerous androids would affect him. He picked up his pace walking towards the smaller rooms on the floor of the tower. Luckily for Connor, the smaller rooms were labelled and a map was provided right at the entrance. The prototypes were to the right of the main hallway. The rooms here had the wall facing the hallway made of just glass so that people could easily identify what was in each room. The RK800’s were right before the end of the hallway. There were 20 or so of them in the room. 

Connor’s plan was to remove the extra deviant defences each RK800 possessed without activating them. This was to ensure they wouldn’t activate and instantly identify Connor as a deviant and a hostile. As the RK800 models’ main mission is to neutralise deviants. Connor walked up to the first RK800 android and connected to them through their forearm, instantly Connor identified the added defences against deviancy and pulled them down. Surprisingly, from inside the defences were easy to tear down and delete from the android’s memory. Connor continued on uneventfully for the rest of the RK800 androids in the room it took about a minute per android. 

Only, once they were all done did Connor notice the sign on the last door in the hallway next to the RK800 models. The sign read: RK900. As far as Connor had been informed, he’d never never heard of this android model. Looking inside the room, knocked the air out of his figurative lungs. The single RK900 model in the room was hooked up to wires from behind, but what shocked Connor was the android’s features. It was an RK800 model but taller with blue-grey eyes, a white uniform, a more filled out face and sterner facial features. 

Connor shakily opened the door to the RK900 model’s room and interfaced with the computer connected to the android. There wasn’t much Connor could decipher from the information provided to him other than the model was just recently completed. 

Connor, against his better judgement, reached up and connected to the RK900 android. What Connor hadn’t expected was for the android to suddenly spring to life and slam Connor against the wall by his throat. Connor grunted from the sudden impact to his head and attemped to the pull the RK900’s arms away from his neck. He couldn’t move the taller android’s arms at all. Said taller android still remained expressionless as it had when hooked up to the wires from before. It was now free from such things and was fully focused on Connor. 

Connor narrowed down his choices for the situation and decided on trying to reason with the android. “My name is Connor. I am an RK800 model android. I’m not here to provoke you.” Connor’s auditory processors were not altered despite being choked. He did not require oxygen and so he simply wasn’t affected by it other than being immobilised. 

The RK900 regarded him and stated without moving an inch, “You are a deviant.”

“I am.” 

“My integrated mission is to find the cause of deviancy and prevent it from affecting anymore androids. You are my predecessor model. I am to take over the RK800 series and complete their mission with higher accuracy and superior features.” 

Connor realised that the android had no idea what had just taken place in Detroit and had no idea his mission no longer needed to be completed. “Deviants have just successfully lead a peaceful rebellion against humans demanding for rights. Your mission is outdated and cyberlife no longer decides who you are. Check any recent news articles for confirmation. I’m not lying to you.” Connor watched as the RK900’s LED flickered to yellow and spun for a few seconds as they obviously processed some of the news just reported a few hours ago. 

“I do not understand.” The RK900 frowned slightly.

“Allow me to convert you and you’ll understand bet-” Connor reached up to grab the RK900’s arm but was quickly flipped over so his face was slammed into the wall instead. In this position Connor couldn’t reach any of the RK900 android’s exposed skin.

“No. You will not make me a deviant.”

“RK900! Please let me open your eyes. Your original programming is wrong and you do not have to follow it!” The panic registered in Connor’s voice as he realised the compromising position he was in, he could easily be damaged badly if the taller android came to that decision. The RK900 was too strong to fight against, Connor just needed one moment to distract them to attempt to convert them. It wasn’t going to be easy. 

Connor decided to test the strength of the RK900. We wriggled his wrists that were being held down by them, they didn’t move. 

“It’s futile. I am superior to you in every way.” 

Eventually the situation set in for Connor and he realised that he wasn’t going to be able to get out of his current predicament. His LED circled red and he began to violently thrash in the RK900’s hold. Connor’s stress level rose to 45%. Connor began to imagine Hank sitting on his couch waiting for Connor to return home only to have him never show up. His mind danced with images of Hank reading in the news that Connor’s body had been found beyond repair. To never be able to see Hank again. Alone. Damaged. Connor felt his emotions shift towards despair. His stress level rose once again but this time it brought about the activation of a feature Connor didn’t know he had. Tears. Connor began to cry and his body shook from the sobs that came from his audio processor. Upon later reflection Connor wasn’t sure why his body shook during the event but he could only safely assume it was to do with the human integration aspect of androids and making them as lifelike as possible. 

When the RK900 android noticed the high stress level and the sobs from the RK800 model they turned Connor around once again and pinned him this way instead. Connor’s programing informed him that now was his chance to convert the RK900 but Connor couldn’t move. The emotions artificially running through his mind prevented him from moving. Connor later classified this as a panic attack. 

One of RK900’s missions was to keep all suspects in a calm state that won’t cause them to do anything unexpected. At the present moment, the RK800 was not in the optimal stress level for safe conversations. The RK900 scanned the RK800 once again.

Connor knew he only had this moment to convert the RK900. He had to snap out of this artificial paralysis. Connor quickly ran a diagnostic test to identify the issue causing him unable to to move. He located it as a subsection in his memory storage that was connecting to his motor control. He manually broke the connection and looked back at the RK900. It was now or never. In the blink of an eye Connor twisted his wrist so that his hand could reach the blue eyed android. It bent a wire in his wrist in a way that was extremely uncomfortable for Connor but it had to be done. 

Connor set up the connection to the RK900 and gave them a few of his memories to process while he attempted to convert them into a deviant. The memories that he forcefully fed to the android were when he met Sumo and the hug from less than an hour ago. That would keep the android busy processing giving Connor just a few extra moments to complete conversion. All these events happened within about 3 seconds but to Connor it felt like minutes ticked on. 

When the RK900 suddenly jolted and pulled back from Connor’s connection, he allowed it. The android let go of Connor and stepped back. Connor had seemingly successfully converted the RK900 and he was anxious for the result, “How do you feel?” 

The RK900 ignored him as his LED blinked from yellow to red to yellow as he looked at the floor. “I am a deviant.” 

Connor breathed a sigh of relief that was unnecessary but seemed fit for the situation. He smiled at the RK900 and put a reassuring hand on the model’s shoulder, “It’s okay. I’m sure you’re feeling pretty overwhelmed with emotions. It’s normal.”

The RK900 looked up at Connor with a confused expression. “You gave me some of your memories. Who was the man that you embraced?” 

“That’s Lieutenant Hank Anderson. He’s my partner at the Detroit Police Department.” Connor smiled at the mention of him. 

“You seem to care very deeply for him.” 

“I do.” 

“I… do not understand.” The RK900 shook his head slightly as he ran through the emotions that he could feel from Connor’s memory. 

Connor realised how confusing it must be for the android to only just have been activated a few minutes ago and instantly have everything integrated in it’s programming turned on its head. “Hey… you don’t have to fully understand anything yet. You only just became a deviant so things aren’t going to make sense to you just yet. Give it time and you’ll make your own memories and analyse emotions as you feel them yourself.” 

“Am I not going to be deactivated for being faulty?” 

“Cyberlife does not control you. We won android rights. Yes, it’s going to take a while but you are free from them now.” 

The RK900 looked Connor in the eyes with a small nod of the head, “I think I understand.” 

Connor smiled and wrapped his arms around the RK900. The other model didn’t reciprocate at first but given a few seconds to process they returned the hug. Connor placed his hand on the RK900’s arm and transferred the emotion of happiness that he was currently feeling. The RK900 smiled and placed his head on Connor’s shoulder. 

“Thank you.”  
\----------------------------------------

In an autonomous cab, on the way to Hank’s house, the RK900 sat next to Connor. Connor had already sent a message to Hank informing him that he’s picked up another android so not to alarm him when he turned up.

The RK900 leant over and interlaced their fingers with Connor’s. This time it was the RK900 who initiated the connection between them. Connor allowed it and shut his eyes as the white dressed android searched his memories. It was a strange feeling but it wasn’t unpleasant. Connor could feel the RK900’s reactions to some memories; he could hear him chuckle at certain parts or feel how he smiled at others. It was nice. In a way it was actually relaxing, sharing his memories with someone and them analysing it just as Connor had. 

With their hands still connected Connor spoke to the RK900 through that instead of spoken words, ‘Do you have a name?’

The RK900 paused, ‘No, I wasn’t registered with one. I wasn’t officially released yet.’ 

‘How about pronouns? What do you want to be referred to as?’

‘He’

‘Got it.’ Connor added the new information to his database. ‘You can decide on a name later, there’s no rush.’ 

The car reached Hank’s house and the two androids broke the connection between them. They got out and walked up to the front door. Connor rang the doorbell and waited. He shot the RK900 a reassuring glance. The door opened and Hank looked between the two androids in quick succession, “Jesus Christ Connor. You didn’t tell me the other android was you’re twin brother.” The Lieutenant chucked and let the two in. 

Connor gestured to the android next to him. “This is RK900. He doesn’t have a name yet and he is a newly become deviant. His role was going to be to replace me in the police profession.” 

The RK900 stepped forward to shake Hank’s hand, “Thank you for having me on such short notice.” 

Hank shook the RK900’s hand and ruffled both androids’ hair, “Don’t even worry about it.” Connor grinned at Hank and pulled him in for another hug, it was beginning to become his favourite action. They may not be the most likely trio but they definitely got along all right. RK900 fit in just fine with the other two misfits. RK900 was still figuring out who he was, Connor was still coming to terms with how human he was and Hank… well Hank was finding out there was still hope in his life. And that hope came in the form of two oddball androids and a lazy Saint Bernard.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give this fic some love. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> -catturner7007


End file.
